Stuck With You
by PomTopTaiga
Summary: When Harri and Draco get stuck in a closet together they expect it to be miserable. Being stuck in a confined space with their worst enemy. What they didn't realize was that they were going to get to know a lot more about each other than either of them could have ever imagined. Add in Harri's claustrophobia and an unexplainable attraction, and they're in for a crazy night.


Author's Note:

So this is just going to be a oneshot about a Harri and Draco. It's an idea that has been bouncing around my head for a while. Hope you like;)

Description:

When Harri and Draco get stuck in a closet together they expect it to be miserable. Being stuck in a confined space with their worst enemy. What they didn't realize was that they were going to get to know a lot more about each other than either of them could have ever imagined. Add in Harri's claustrophobia and an unexplainable attraction, and they're in for a crazy night.

It's been a while since I've read the books, but I'm pretty sure Harry and Ron have made up by now, so that might be a little non canon. I've made them fight a little longer. Sorry;))

Oneshot, Fem!Harri, Draco/Harri, nothing smutty, takes place in Goblet of Fire

Definitely T for cursing

_Italics for Harri's thoughts_

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

Harri had been having a very bad day. One of the worst she's had in a while, and _that _was saying something.

She had slept horribly, plagued by terrible nightmares and she ended up oversleeping and missing breakfast. Thankfully it was winter break, so she wasn't late to class. With nothing to do she went to the library. She and Ron were not speaking, so it really hurt when he was there when she went in. She had stood for a moment just staring at him when he got up, glaring terribly. He bumped her shoulder, quite hard though she'd never let on, and practically spat the word, "_pathetic", _ on his way out.

It hurt her so much more than she would ever say. He was the first friend she'd ever had, and he had left her so easily. After everything they'd been through together, he hears a rumor and believes it over her. It hurt her in ways she had never imagined.

She had gone and sat down at an empty table in the corner, only to be ambushed by Draco bloody Malfoy and his Slytherin entourage. At first she had tried to ignore him. That didn't work. "You and Weasel get into a lovers spat?", he asked with a condescending smirk. "There, there maybe he'll forgive you if you admit what you did to the entire school, huh? That you snuck your name into the goblet? Like the cheating, attention whore you are? Right Potty? Maybe the great _Weasel _will bestow his forgiveness upon you if you admit all that. It's not that hard, here I'll say it with you. Harri. Potter. Is. A. Lying. Cheating. Attention. Seeking. Whore. Isn't that right Potty? I said isn't that—" He stumbled back when she sprang out of her seat. "Shut the _bloody hell _up Malfoy! Leave me the _fuck _alone before I curse you into the ground! Take your bodyguards, turn around and LEAVE!" She yelled this at the top of her lungs, her eyes were watering, and everyone was staring.

Quickly composing his startled expression, Malfoy answered back. "Aww is Potty being defensive? What can't handle hearing the tr— " They all straitened up at the sound of Professor Snape's voice. She'd never felt such a combination of relief and dread from his voice. "That will be enough Mr. Malfoy. You may leave." He turned to Harri with a swish of his robes, sending ice through her veins. "Ms. Potter, for such a vulgar display of language you will have detention with me tomorrow night at seven. Not a minute later. And I want three hundred lines saying, 'I will not use such vulgar language', understood?" I nodded, "Good", he hissed and stalked out of the library, robes billowing behind him.

She was actually surprised he had given her such a short line to write. But three hundred. Ugh.

For some reason what Malfoy said stuck with her. Harri's chest felt heavy, her eyes were stinging, and everyone was still staring at her standing in the middle of the library. She decided to take her books and go elsewhere.

Harri ended up going outside, even though it was freezing, to get some peace. She went to sit at the base of a tree facing the water. It didn't bring the same peace it used to after the second trial. She tried to read for a while about defense, trying to prepare for the third trial when she was interrupted. Again.

Harri felt chills shudder down her spine and felt the strange feeling you get when someone is watching you. She turned and saw none other than Draco bloody Malfoy staring at her. And the expression on his face was strange. Not any expression she'd ever seen him look at her with, or at anyone really. His classic smirk was nowhere in sight and his eyes almost looked soft. Or at least not cold.

Before Harri could even blink he noticed that she had noticed him, and his expression was soon replaced by his ever present smirk. "What are you doing out here Potty? Running outside in the cold hoping to get some attention when you get sick?" He raised his eyebrows and for a second I almost thought I saw concern in his eyes. Not likely.

"Well,_ Ferret_, I _had_ come outside to get some peace and quiet, but it seems you've managed to ruin even that."

His face reddened from my ferret comment and he shot back, "What's this?" He asked, leaning down and snatching her book away.

She sprang up and growled, "Give it back _Ferret."_ He scowled at her and held it out of her reach. Curse her short stature.

" A Defense Against the Dark Arts book. And it's not even for school! Well, Potty color me impressed you learned how to read!"

"Fuck off Malfoy and give me back my book", she snarled at him.

He smiled condescendingly and said, "Now what would Professor Snape say about such vulgar language? Hmm Potty? I don't think he'd be very happy, do you?"

Harri was reaching her breaking point and said almost desperately, " Just _go Malfoy. _Give me back my book and leave me be. Before I do something we both regret."

His face reddened from anger at being threatened by her, "Oooooh threats Potty? What do you have to back that up. We both know I could easily take you", he again gave his cocky, condescending smirk.

"I could take you anytime, anywhere Malfoy. And _you _know _that_." She knew she shouldn't rise to his bait, but she _had_ been having a bloody terrible day.

Harri knew she'd made a terrible mistake when he smirked again even wider. "Fine then. Tonight, half past eleven, in the upstairs fourth corridor. No one is ever around there, and there should be even less because of the Yule Ball preparations."

Harri glared at him, "Fine, but you swear you'll be there. And no seconds like last time. You better show up and not hide like a coward."

He glared back at her, "I swear on my magic that I will be there. No seconds."

"Good", Harry walked up to him, kneed him where the sun don't shine, and snatched her book. "See you tonight Ferret", she said to the groaning boy on the ground as she walked away.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

So that's how her day started. And as if that wasn't bad enough, throughout the day she had three more extremely uncomfortable and painful confrontations with Ron, and an apologetic but awkward Hermione. She also got herself another detention when she ran into Snape in the hallway. She hadn't been paying attention and ran smack into his chest. She was the one who fell though, and she thought he must not have been paying attention either to let it happen so it really wasn't fair in her opinion. Then again when was her life ever fair?

With a sigh, Harri quietly got up from bed. She had fifteen minutes to get to their meeting spot. Looking around the room she made sure all the other girls were sleeping before she got out her invisibility cloak. If he decided not to show, or if it was a trap she would not be getting caught.

She still regretted ever agreeing to this but what was done is done and she was no coward. She didn't go back on her word. So she would go down there, kick bloody Malfoy's ass, come back here, and go to sleep. Or try to anyway.

She sighed again, trying not to think about the nightmares she would inevitably face when she finally returned to sleep. Shaking the thought from her head she started making her way out of Gryffindor Tower. The faster she got there, the faster she could get this over with and come back.

Harri made her way up the stairs as quietly as she could, under her invisibility cloak. When she arrived she made sure to keep her cloak on and stay hidden, just in case this _was _a trap. But it looked like Malfoy finally grew a pair because he actually showed up, alone just like they had agreed.

Harri waited a second before stuffing her invisibility cloak behind a suit of armor and stepping out. "So Malfoy you actually showed up this time. Without your bodyguards too, I bet that was tough!"

Draco jumped and his face reddened both from embarrassment and anger at being startled and insulted. "Stuff it Potter, and let our wands do the talking. You're just going to be embarrassing yourself more when you lose." He sniffed nose in the air.

"Pompous prick", Harri muttered. "Alright, lets get this over with."

They came together near the center of the room and began the ritual of a duel. They had just put their wands down and started walking away from one another when they heard footsteps. They both froze and turned to look at each other, before running as quietly as they could, looking for somewhere to hide. Luckily there was a door in the corridor. Bad luck that they had no idea what it was for and even worse luck for Harri, Draco got there first.

He was starting to shut the door when Harri got there, and yanked the door open with strength that surprised Draco. Harri smirked, maybe all the work she did for the Durleys was good for something after all.

Getting in and shutting the door, Harri cursed her luck again. Of course it was a closet. A small, closed in, horrible, little closet. And of course she was stuck in it with Draco bloody Malfoy. She was very sure that someone out there in the universe was out to get her. They were both extremely quiet when the footsteps came by, barely even breathing.

They heard Mr. Filtch's voice say something to Mrs. Norris and were very grateful not to be caught. _That _would have been a nightmare. They waited a few minutes after hearing the footsteps fade. Harri finally couldn't take to small space anymore and reached for the handle, pulling. But it didn't move. She jiggled it again, breath quickening and finally Draco tried too. They tried all the unlocking spells after that. Nothing worked. Harri was breathing quite heavy now, and slid down the wall to sit down. "_Bloody hell", _she said in a choked out whisper putting her head on her knees.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Harri couldn't deal with small spaces. Especially not closets or. . . cupboards. She guessed she had claustrophobia from all of her. . . trauma with the Dursleys. But now she was stuck, freaking out in a closet with Draco Malfoy. Can life get any worse? . . . probably.

Draco was staring down at her and probably going to make fun of her for the rest of her life. "Potter?", he whispered, "What's wrong with you? Get up." She could barely hear him through her panic. She vaguely notice him sliding down to sit next to her and him grabbing her shoulders. "Come on Potter snap out of it. You can't die in here with only me to be blamed!" If Harri could have she would have rolled her eyes at the prat.

Draco hesitated for a moment before pulling her against him. "Breathe Potter. Breathe with me, okay? Breathe in." He inhaled holding her to his chest. "Breathe out", he exhaled, "Good, now keep breathing with me." He repeated the process until Harri somewhat came back to herself and wasn't so lightheaded. She was also mortified.

She had just had, what was basically a breakdown, in front of Draco _bloody _Malfoy! Her life was over! But a part of her wondered how he knew what to do to calm her down.

"What the hell was that about Potter?" Draco asked her, attempting to sneer but he sort of looked concerned. "It was nothing. I just. . . don't like small spaces." She mumbled, face turning bright red. Draco barked out a laugh. "Ha! Harri Potter Savior of the Wizarding World. . . Afraid of closets! That's brilliant! If only I had found that out sooner!" Harri's face was burning from anger and embarrassment.

"Well how did you even know what to do! You must be familiar with them to know how to deal with them!" She shot back. It was Draco's turn to redden, "I just. . . I. . . Had a bit of medical training from my godfather! Yes, he's a certified medi-wizard and showed me how to deal with some basic emergencies." Draco said this smoothly but his eyes gave him away. Harri stared for a moment before stating bluntly, "Liar. You don't have to lie, who am I gonna tell anyway with you knowing my. . . dislike for enclosed spaces." She said this bitterly, not expecting an answer but Draco surprised her.

"Well. . . when I was really young I used to get panic attacks. A year or so after. . . You-Know-Who's defeat our home was stormed by a party of angry wizards. They were angry and accusing us of treason and of being dark wizards, supporting You-Know-Who." He paused and grinned, "Not that I'm confirming or denying anything. But. . . Well, they broke in hurt my father and broke a lot of stuff. Looking back it really wasn't so bad but to my one year old self it was very traumatizing." He gave a bitter laugh, "I don't even remember it, but I had panic attacks from nightmares and sometimes even large crowds of people in cloaks for a few years after. They went away but I remember what my parents did to help them. So. . . yeah." He suddenly glared at her, "If you tell anyone what I just said, the Daily Prophet will get an anonymous tip about The Girl Who Lived having a fear of closets." He threatened her and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, got it you don't tell I won't tell. Deal?" He looked at her for a moment before nodding and holding a hand out. "Deal."

She shot him a small smile and he looked at her with wide eyes, flushing before hesitantly giving her one back. Harry felt her face light on fire. She had never noticed how. . . handsome he was before. Maybe it was just because he'd never smiled ate her like that before. She could feel her heart pounding. _No, _this is Draco bloody Malfoy. The biggest prick in the school, lives to make her life a living hell. Yeah, come back to reality and try to find a way out of here.

"What are we going to do? How do we get out of here? It doesn't make sense that _Alohmora _won't work. Unless it has protective charms on it, but why would a closet have something like that?"

"Calm down. I. . . don't know yet."

"What do you mean you don't know?! How are we going to get out of here without getting caught?"

Draco sighed, "I don't know Potter. We may just have to wait until morning. Some locking charms have time limits. And if not we will have to wait until someone finds us. However humiliating that may be."

Harry cringed and groaned, "If Snape finds us I'm dead."

Draco smirked, "Well thats true, but I'll be writing lines until my hand falls off."

Harri scoffed, "Snape never punishes his perfect Slytherins, liar."

Draco gave a dark laugh, "Oh yes he does. He may go easy on us in front of the rest of the school but in private he is bloody strict. But we know its only because he cares for us."

Harri laughed, "How sweet. Daddy Snape punishes his little Slytherins in private because he _cares_ about them. While he attacks the rest of us like a savage. _Especially _me."

Draco scowled, "Professor Snape gets on to you because you are a disturbance and utterly hopeless in his class. Maybe if you put a bit more effort in he wouldn't be so. . . annoyed with your presence." Draco smirked, not that she could see it.

"I do put in effort! A bloody lot too, and he just glares down his big nose and gives me detention. He's an arsehole." Harri replied.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Do you think we're ever gonna get out of here?", Harri whispered.

"Of course, we're going to get out of here idiot. We just have to wait a little while."

Funny, she thought. Draco almost sounded like he was trying to comfort her for a moment. But no. This was Draco Malfoy. He always has a second agenda and she better not forget it.

They sat in silence for a long while. There was something comforting in Dr— _Malfoy's _deep, audible breaths. Vaguely, Harri realized that she was still pressed to Draco's chest, but she was so comfortable she couldn't seem to care. Despite her effort to stay awake, her head dropped to his chest, and she unconsciously curled into him, lulled by the steady thumps of his heartbeat.

LinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklineLinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Draco doesn't know what the bloody hell is going on. He is currently stuck in a closet with Harri damn Potter and for some reason he— dark lord forgive him— he doesn't hate it. In fact, as much as he's trying to tell himself he hates this, he's finding that he quite likes the feeling of her pressed against him. Her soft breathes huffing against his neck from her plush, rose colored lips. The smell of her hair, like vanilla and jasmine, taking over his senses as he breathes in deeply. He looks down at her face and feels a spike of worry at the stuttering putter his heart gives.

That worry refuses to dissipate when his mind wanders back to her earlier panic attack. He wonders what could've caused it and if he truly wants the answer. His eyes widen, as she stirs and he holds his breath. She groans, wiggling and burying her face into his chest.

LinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklineLinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

When Harri realized what she was doing she leaped away from Malfoy as if she had been burned. Unfortunately, she forgot about the small space the were currently residing in, and she banged her head, quite harshly, on the wall. Draco let out a low chuckle and rolled his eyes (she assumed). "Jeez Potter, I'm offended, I truly thought we had something with the way you were clinging to me", Draco smirked. "I was not!" Harri exclaimed. "If anything you were clinging to me. Sad that the only way you can get any action is if the girl is unconscious."

Draco spluttered, "That is not true! For your information I have hordes of women throwing themselves at me!" Harrie laughed,"Like who? Girls that are forced to see you because of your pureblood, psychotic daddies?" Draco huffed angrily. "Thats what I thought", Harri giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes, "If you keep blabbering on I might lose my mind before we get out of here." Harri rolled her eyes, "Stop your complaining Malfoy. Sometimes bad things happen and you just have to deal with it. You can't just whine your way out of all your problems."

Draco would have angrily retorted if Harri's voice had not darkened so much towards the end of her little rant. Instead curiosity got the better of him. "What was that really about earlier, Potter? I'm being serious, I'll never tell a soul. Besides, you know one of my darkest secrets now, so it's only fair."

Harri hesitated before exhaling, "You have to swear to never tell a soul." She said this in such a somber tone, that a shiver ran down Draco's spine. "I swear", he whispered. Harri nodded, not that he could really see her. "Well you know of my relatives, the muggles."

Draco hummed in acknowledgment. "They've never been very fond of magic. I never even knew I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday when Hagrid came and told me everything."

Draco's eyes widened, "You never knew of magic? How is that possible!? How could they have let this happen? Did you even know that you were famous!?" He paused, "Did you know about your parents?"

Harri said nothing for a moment, "I didn't know anything. I had never met anyone from the wizarding world, and my relatives would never speak of anything remotely magical. The word magic was even banned in the house and I would be punished for speaking of it. But anyway, concerning my claustrophobia. My relatives were never fond of me, even when I was small. For most of my life my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. It really wasn't so bad unless it was a punishment. I would be locked in there for days and I wouldn't be allowed out until my uncle believed I was thoroughly punished. I think thats probably what caused it but I don't. . . Whats wrong?"

Draco stared at her like he had never seen her before. This girl— the savior of the wizarding world, Harri fucking Potter— is an abused child. Draco is so shocked that he has no words. The puzzle pieces seemed to be falling into place as memories flooded back to him. Him making fun of her for being so thin coming back to school. Tripping her in the halls, making fun of her dingy clothes. His stomach clenched with guilt as he recalled dozens of memories with him being and absolute git to her.

"Hey, its really not that big of a deal. It wasn't so bad and I—", Harri was cut off by Draco grabbing her and pressing her to his chest in a tight hug. His arms cradled around her and she was suddenly aware of how much he had grown and how much she. . . hadn't. He totally encased her in his hold, and as she relaxed and rested her head on his chest, she realized she didn't mind. She squeezed him back as he began to speak.

"I am so sorry", he murmured into her hair. "I have been so horrible to you. I don't know how you could ever forgive me." He leaned back and gripped her by the arms, "But I will do everything in my power to make it up to you."

Harri gaped at him in shock before smiling, "It's okay. I forgive you." She leaned forward and hugged him again, missing his warmth.

"What? No, you can't do it just like that! I was awful to you. I need to earn your forgiveness", Draco exclaimed.

"Well I did. All is forgiven Draco, I'm serious. It's okay", Harri said.

Draco chuckled lowly,"You would never make it in Slytherin. You're too pure", he snickered.

"I am not! I just don't like holding grudges. Plus, the less enemies I have the better." She smiled at him, and gathering up her courage, she reached for his hand and twined her fingers with his.

Draco's eyes dropped to their entwined hands and then back up to Harri's face, settling on her lips. He squeezed her soft hand in his, and raised his other hand to her soft, pale cheek. Without taking his eyes off her he leaned forward and captured her lips in his.

Harri had never experience such an amazing sensation before. His movements are gentle yet firm as he moves his plush lips against hers. His hand moves up and runs through her wild mane of ebony locks.

They part slowly, breaths heavy, each entranced by the gaze of the other. Harri traces her thumb down the side of Draco's cheek as she lowers her hand. Draco cups her cheek in his hand and gently takes a strand of her hair and twining it between his fingers.

"Wow", Harri laughed. "This is _not _how I thought this night was going to go."

Draco laughed and they both collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Me either." He cuddled her close to him and murmured into her hair, "You are nothing like what I thought you to be Harri Potter."

Harri breathed in Draco's scent and curled closer into his warmth. "And you Draco Malfoy, are nothing that I thought you to be either."

Their eyes met and they smiled at each other before falling into a comfortable silence. Cuddled together, breathing as one, they fell asleep.

LinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklineLinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Harri woke to the a creaking noise and a light on her face. She quickly sat up to see the door open and looked up to see the face of, none other than Severus Snape. She felt dread fill her stomach as they made eye contact, but he only looks at her, glancing briefly to Draco's still sleeping body. Saying nothing, he turned and left in a billow of black robes.

Draco stirred, yawning and slowly sitting up, drawing a hand over his face. He seemed to come to a realization of where he was and what had occurred and he smiled at her, pulling her closer.

She smiled at him and whispered, "Good morning. The doors open." She gestured to the cracked door, light shining through.

He groaned, "Part of me just wants to stay in here forever. It feels like we've been in here for ages. So much is different now." He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. "I don't wanna leave and go back to the way things were." He grabs her hand and twines his fingers with hers, squeezing tight. "I want to be with you."

Harri inhaled and squeezed his hand, "I want to be with you to. All we can do is go out of her together and go from there."

They got up and left the small closet hand in hand, looking back and making their way to the Great Hall. They made it to the doors, still hand in hand, and looked at each other.

"Together?" Harrie asked.

"Together", Draco replied.

They pushed the doors open and stepped through, into a new beginning.

Note: I'm thinking about making a part two for this story that follows Draco and Harri's new relationship. If this sounds like something you guys might like, please let me know in the comments! Thanks so much for reading! :)))

~Taiga


End file.
